The Legend of Spyro and The last Ghost Dragon
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Its been 1 year since Red attack Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember. Thanks to Ignites (who is the new Chronicler) things are back to normal, and Spyro and the gang can have a normal life. So they thought. rated M for adventure violence, sextual theme, and romance.
1. What Happen before this

**Warning: i do not own any of the Spyro Characters except for my OCs. To let you know this is my first story so please tell me what i need to improve. I will not tolerate in how bad my story is if that happens I will stop writing this. Please don't mess this up, this is my first story to do and i would want you to enjoy it the same way as i do. To let you know i am going to make a short story after I complete the first book of The Legend of Spyro and the Last Ghost Dragon that will explain what happened before this. But in this I will give a breif summery about it.**

It has been 6 years since Spyro and Cynder saved the world and it has been a year since Red attack Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember at Spyros' old home. Thanks to Ignites, he banished Red to the same place that Malefore was trapped before he was release, though all of them feared that Red will fine a way to escape from his prison. Ember then apologizes for her rough actions against Cynder, but Cynder was the one who was the one who really should be sorry and she did. They both quickly became friends, both Spyro and Flame were relief that the fight to see who would win Spyros' Heart was over. A few days later all four of them went back to Warfang, and got Spyro got married to Cynder and Ember married Flame, and a huge party was then called in to celebrate for both the return of Spyro and Cynder, and a welcome present for Flame and Ember. Though in the darkness, Charter wants revenge for what they did to his father and to his teacher Red, so he hired a Wyvern named Scar, and with that it ends with Charter saying that he will not stop until both Spyro is dead along with everything he loved.

**Author: So that is that**

**Spyro: Wow you did a good job at explaining what happen.**

**Flame: Hey you forgot to mention that i was almost killed by read**

**Author: Hey, I would rather not describe all of the details or else the short story that will make next wouldn't even matter.**

**Ember: He's got a point.**

**Cynder: Hey Spyro what to take a short Flight together.**

**Spyro: Shore thing...my love.**

**Flame: Shall we?**

**Ember: It will be an honer. Need a ride**

**Author: I though you never ask**

**Ember: Hang on**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Start Part I

**Warning: i do not own any of the Spyro Characters except for my OCs. To let you know this is my first story so please tell me what i need to improve. I will not tolerate in how bad my story is if that happens I will stop writing this. Please don't mess this up, this is my first story to do and i would want you to enjoy it the same way as i do.**

Chapter 1: A New Start Part I (The Story of Cereas)

* * *

It was a busy day for our hero's as they get ready to spend a happy life time and to find jobs for them though it was hard to do though. Terrador had offered Flame to be the next Fire guardian. "Really, I don't know what to say" said Flame who was very happy about they offer. Terrador just smiled at him "Yes, but being guardian is a big responsibility, though you would need to fight in a tournament in order earn this possession.". Flame then stopped " You mean I have to fight to the death". Terrador just shock his head as Spyro just walked through the door to see how things were going with Flame. "Hey Flame you feeling O.K" ask Spyro though hopping he was alright. He turn to Terrador " Whats wrong with him". Terrador turns to Spyro, and said with a calm voice hopping he doesn't offend Spyro about his choice. "I am offering Flame to be a Fire Guardian though he has to compete in a tournament in order earn this place, and no its not a battle to the death. It will last until one fighter either can't fight anymore or gives up.". Spyro then looks at Flame and notice that he is very nervous about what was going on. "But...But...I have never been in a tournament before, and i don't like it when others are watching me fight, when I see them I freeze and break down.". Both Terrador and Spyro understand his situation, he would want to fight in front along of other dragons, moles, etc. Plus he is worried what would his wife Ember, would think if she ever sees him in a tournament and starts to back down. Spyro then smiles and walks up to Flame, "Flame, don't worry I'm sure its going to be alright."

Flame was feeling a little better though he was still, not very, well satisfied about entering in the tournament. "You know, I have something to show you." Terrador then went into a chest that he had locked since he was a young adult. He then brought out a pitcher book that had a pitcher of his family back when he was little. Both Spyro and Flame were very suprised on how small his family was, though it didn't look like it. "It looks nice, but why is there a whole there?" ask Flame. Terrador just signed and then after a deep breath he then told them about his sister, about how long they both had fun with each other, but the only thing he left off was when she was kicked out of Warfang. "So why is she not here right know" asked Flame. Terrador signed though he wanted to tell them, but fear that they wouldn't understand, but he knows he can't keep secrets from Spyro and he knows better. "She was kicked out of Warfang because of her telling the other guardians that Malefor was turning evil. You see not long after winning the place of being the Earth Guardian, she saw a male purple dragon training ." Spyro was shocked about who she was look at, then spook "Malefor". Terrador nodded and continued explaining " When they first saw each other, Malefor ask her if she can teach him the element of Earth. She agreed and with that, she taught him everything she knew about it, they even did some practice fights just incase he wanted to challenge her."

"And?'' said Flame hopping it was a positive answer.

Terrador smiled, " She never had to, because they fell in love with each other."

Both Spyro and Flame where both in shock that both Cereas and Malefor were in love with each other. "I'm sure right now she is very mad that we had to seal him away." said Spyro looking down with disappointment. "Don't be disappointed in yourself Spyro, besides, she never married him because of one good reason." Both Flame and Spyro listened very carefully as Terrador to a moment or two. "She can sense evil magic from anyone or anything, so it was the day before the wedding day, she was waiting for Terrador, until she heard something, it was Malefor who was doing target practicing and was using a forbidden magic that no was allowed to learn. In shock and disappointed Cerea started to run to the Guardiuns and i was there helping out getting the wedding ready, until I saw her running toward us, she was trying to tell us that Malefor was using Dark Magic"

"Did they believe her" questioned Flame though Spyro saw that its was not pretty.

"No Flame they didn't...neither did I. She went on and on about, until she said that Malefor shouldn't have never been born." Both Spyro and Flame gasped as to what she had said to them. Flame then said with an upset look on his face " Was it on purpose"

"NO", said Terrador though very angry for what Flame asked " She wanted him out of the city before things get worse. But, the way she actted she got what she tough she wanted, instead of kicking Malefor out, she was removed from the Temple and was thrown out of the city of Warfang and was never heard of again." A tear then started to form in his eyes, do to the fact that he misses Cereas and her groggiest smile. "Anyway, thats...that, all I got from her was a pitcher of her and her new boyfriend with a note saying that she missed me and that her mate died in battle to help protect Warfang. My heart was tour as much as she was as i could tell that she was not very happy."

"Um, Terrador as much as we want to but we have to go. Both Ember and Cynder are at home, and I are waiting for us." said Spyro who would do anything to help him, but he knows one thing that the past is the past, and you can't change what happened back then, but focus on what is happening right know. Terrador wiped the tear in his eyes and was now feeling better after finally getting that even out of his head "Right, well I'm fine know and you too should get going now, you don't want to keep them waiting". And so both Spyro and Flame headed home though they didn't know that there was someone with Cynder and Ember.

**Author: Sorry that it took so long, i had to spend time with my family during Thanksgiving and had to get some school stuff done**

**Spyro: For your infomation, who is with Cynder and Ember **

**Flame: Yeah... who is it**

**Author: Thats for me to know and you to never find out.**

**Flame and Spyro: THAT DOESN"T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Author: Please comment on what i can improve on it, or that its fine the way it is**


	3. Chapter 2 A New Start Part II

**Warning: i do not own any of the Spyro Characters except for my OCs. To let you know this is my first story so please tell me what i need to improve. I will not tolerate in how bad my story is if that happens I will stop writing this. Please don't mess this up, this is my first story to do and i would want you to enjoy it the same way as i do.**

Chapter 2: A New Start part II

* * *

While Flame and Spyro where on their way back home, Cynder and Ember where both getting ready for them to get home. While Ember went to decorate the new house they have got. Cynder decided to take little flit. "Nothing is better but some nice fresh air, besides I have to find a present for Spyro, and I think he is going to find this very interesting." she said when she noticed that the sun was going down "huh, time flies when you are looking for something, speaking off which, i better head back to WarFang, Spyro and Flame are going to be home any minute and I rather not keep my Spyro waiting"

While Cynder was on her way back she noticed a dragon that was walk all by itself. "huh" she said with a carouse look and want to know why that dragon was walking by itself. So as quit as she could be she flew down and landed behind the dragon and followed it back to its home. It was nothing like what she had ever saw. It was a cave but it was big enough to hold over 20 adult dragons. At the front of door there was a picture of a green and a gray dragon. Cynder wanted to known who that was, but before she could knock on the door, Ember arrived with a worried look on her face.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you, you need to hurry because Spyro and Flame are almost here and I know you wouldn't want to keep Spyro waiting." Cynder just looked at Ember like she didn't like it, when Ember is telling her what to do. "First off Ember" She said it like she mean it " you don't tell me what to do. Second, I know that they are on their way home. And Third, I just saw a dragon walk by itself to this house and I want to know who he or she is."

While both Ember and Cynder continued bickering, the dragon then opened the door slit enough so that she can see them. Then the dragon said it with a light and nervous "Who's there". Ember and Cynder stopped bickering and Cynder then responded "Its Cynder and Ember from the city of WarFang". The dragon wanted to come out but was afraid not because of Ember, it was Cynder who she was afraid of because she remember Cynder from the time when she was Terror of the Skys. But, with a deep breath she slowly came out of her home. "And Who are you" ask Ember who was also carouse about her. The dragon then responded " My name is Cerea, I live here." Cynder was shock that Cerea was living by herself in a cave with no company. Then Ember asked " Why do you live by yourself, and not in WarFang''. Cerea then responded with anger " five words and a name Purple Dragon, Guardians wouldn't listen, and Malefor. I was kicked out of WarFang along time ago because they though that I was insulting Malefor back then when he lived with us. I sensed that he was using dark magic, and wanted to warn them about it, I didn't want him kicked out but I knew that the consequence of using dark magic, but neither the guardians nor my oldest brother would listen to me. I then said something that I know that it wouldn't be good, so instead of punishing Malefor, they punished me and kicked me out. So while I was all alone, I met a Grayish dragon, who I thought was kicked out like me, I ask him and he said no, and told me that he was the last species known as the Ghost Dragons. We mated, and started to have a wonderful life, though it didn't last long, no thanks to you." She pointed at Cynder though Cynder was shock that she was made at her. "You were there when the war between Malefor and the other dragons, I saw you fighting the gardens and you took them away. Ignites and my husband were the only ones who escaped. He came back all bruised up, and I had to find some crystals in order to heal him. After Spyro stopped you, we spend more time until Ignites came in and asked him for his help. I begged him not to go but he told him that they would need him, because he would be a great spy for them to get the advantang over Malefor. I waited for along time, until Cyril came and told me that he was…" Cerea just burst into tears because she was hoping they knew what she was about to say.

Cynder felt very sorry for what had happened." Thats not all, I am pregnant and he would not even get the chance to see his son or daughter". Cynder then went up to her in hoping to cheer her up. "Listen, I was being controlled by Malefor back then, and I am sorry for what had happen to your mate, but the passed is the pass, I'm sure that if he was still here he would want you to move on, and not let yourself in so much pain. Trust me, I was full of guilt, after Spyro freed me, but Spyro wanted me to stay with him. Though I have to admit it, I am his mate. If it makes you feel better, I will ask Spyro if its fine if you can stay with us, I mean times have changed since the last time you were in WarFang.". Cerea wiped a tear, and stopped crying "You will do that for me". Cynder smiled "I promise".

Ember then noticed that it was getting late and that Spyro and Flame are probably at home waiting for them. "Cynder, I don't mean to rush, but I think its time to go." Cynder looked at the sky and she knew that Ember is right. "Well, I hope your days go better and I will make sure that the guardians knows about your problem and hopefully they'll let you comeback".

"Thank you, Cynder" Cerea then showed them to the door and let them out and watch both Ember and Cynder fly back to WarFang until they were out of site.

**Ember: Man I feel bad **

**Cynder: About what**

**Ember: About Cerea, I mean she had a hard life**

**Cynder: Yeah, I feel bad for what I had done to her life. But, I will make it up with the promise I made for her, and hopefully the Guardians would let her back into WarFang. **

**Ember: And I hope that Spyro and Flame are not home yet**

**Cynder: Looks like we beat them, and just in time**

**Ember: Why**

**Cynder: Cause here they come**


	4. Chapter 3 Part III

**Warning: I do not own any of the Characters except for my OC's. I will not tolerate any bad comments unless there is something that i need to improve on. So if you say something like that it sucks or anything then i will ignore it, I am doing the best I can, to make this story good. If there is anything that you would like me to fix then write a comment. Any comment about change the story will be ignored. I would also like to here some positive feed backs for the viewers. If you injoyed it so far thats great, if not tell me what i need to do in order to do better. Thank you. This is also going to be a short chapter and then after that the real fun begins.**

Chapter III A New Start Part III

When Cynder and Ember arrived, both Spyro and Flame were waiting for them at the front door. "Well" said Flame "Took you long enough." Spyro then just hit him on the head with is tail. "Ow" he said in pain "That hurt Spyro". Spyro then just smiled at Flame like he didn't do anything "Well maybe next you be more respectful, because you know they had to get ready to you know." Flame then sight, and started to hid his face so that Ember wouldn't know that he was feeling a little guilty for saying that. " Now, lets see how the ladies did, with our new home and mean, Ember, Cynder, you, me, and our future childerns and...". "I think we get the point." interrupted Cynder " I don't think we need another someone to put us to sleep." Everyone laughed, even Spyro.

As they went inside, both Spyro and Flame gasped because of how beautiful the inside looked. The house had about 8 rooms, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a basement. Spyro was speechless, so speechless that the only word that came out was a nice big wow, even Flame was surprised. "Not bad" he said "Not bad at all."

As the night went on, all four of them settled down for a midnight feast. Cynder then wanted to ask Spyro a question that was the same question as to what Ember was going to ask "So Spyro, do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked hopping Spyro knows the answer to it. "No whats tomorrow?" as he became to drink his glass of water. Cynder then took a deep breath "Tomorrow is the mating season". Spyro was so shock, that he spit his drink all over Flames face. "Spyro Really." Spyro saw that Flame was covered in water "Ah sorry, about that" he said hoping that Flame gets the Idea.

"Don't ask Ember, cause I know what you are going to ask to do tonight and" he pause for a moment and Embers face was turn from pink to a light red color as if she was blushing. The Flame finished his food and then said "The answer is Yes, I will like to mate tonight.". Ember was very happy that Flame said yes and they cleaned up their area and then headed to Embers Room. Spyro on the other hand, was very unsure what to do, either to say no which he knows to avoid, wait until 3 days passed, or do it know. "Cynder" he said with a worried look '' I...I don't know if I am ready for this even. I mean what if, i mean".Spyro then just stopped hoping Cynder understands what he is trying to get her to understand how he feels right now. Cynder just smiled "I understand, when ever you are ready Spyro, just let me know any day of this week.". Spyro then just stared at her thinking for a minute. _I really want to mate with her, but will it hurt her, I just don't want to do something that she wouldn't like._ "Alright" he started " Give me to tomorrow morning". Cynder agreed and both of them went to their room and started to sleep together, but in Embers room something else was going on.

* * *

**Author: I hope is better then the last chapter. If you want to see a lemon on chapter 4 please leave a review, and I will change the rating from T to M. **


	5. Chapter 4 Mating passion

**Warning: I do not own any of the Spyro Characters except for my own OC's. For those who are reading, thanks for your support and know I will keep my promise. (If you are not 16 or older please wait until chapter 5 other wise enjoy this chapter). Please leave a comment after your done, if not thats fine. If there is a character you want me to use then type it in the review with the name, species type, parent, and some facts about that character of yours, I will make sure you deserve some credit. Make sure to tell me if its a helper with the main character, an anti-helper, or a villain. **

Chapter 4: Mating Passion

* * *

While Spyro and Cynder started to clean the table off, both Flame and Ember had something else in mind. You see, right after Spyro accidentally spit water at Flame. Flame started to say something to Ember before she could ask him. He said not to ask him, becuase he already knows that Ember wants to mate with him during the night, and Flame answered with a lovely yes. Ember was happy for him and both of them started to head up stairs back to Embers Room.

As they arrived, Flame then started to yell down the stairs "Spyro, are you going to need any help down there". Ember was waiting for him, though she wanted to make sure that Spyro and Cynder didn't need Flame for anything first. Spyro then respened "Not tonight Flame, I think we got it all right. But thanks for asking."

Flame then responed with a "O.K, Just checking.". Flame then went into Embers room and knocked on the door. "Who is it." she said with a lovely voice. "Gee I don't know, the Leprechaun" said Flame being sarcastic, though was not that good at it. "Flame I know that's you, come in big boy." said Ember laugh at Flames sarcastic voice. As he entered the room. Ember then went up to Flame in hope of something good. Flame just started at her and then gave her the most pleasant kiss he had ever gave her. Ember then moaned a little and after a few minutes, she broke the kiss. "That felt good." she said with a smile on her face.

Both Flame and Ember then kissed each other some more until, Flame started to smell something. _What is that smell_ he said to himself, as he started to rub Embers stomach and then kiss her neck. Ember moaned as Flame continue to rub her belly. Flame then started to go further down and the scent was starting to get stronger by the second he got close. Then came to a stop when he found were the scent was coming from. _This must be were the scent is coming from_ he said to himself as he looked at Embers slit. Flame then rubbed it for a little bit, and he heard a sweet moan escape from ember. Then Flame inserted one of his fingures in her slit which made Ember yelp but then it turn to pleasure. When Flame took his figure out, and there were juices all over it. He then licked it, _strange_ he said to himself _no taste, but its so good_.

The next thing Ember know it Flame start to lick her slit allowing more of her juice to come out. "Ohh...yeah...ooo...man...keep that up...big red boy" moaned Ember who is enjoying what Flame was doing.

Then Flame thought to himself _If Ember likes the kiss that I gave her, and loves it what I am doing right now,_ then it hit _I wonder_. He then inserted his tongue very slowly into Ember. This caused Ember to let out a sweet yelp and said "Flame...don't stop there...keep...ke...keep g...g...going.". "What every you say my dear." he replied as he continued.

After 5 minutes, as so they thought it lasted. Ember started move a little, with it message Flame that she was close. "Flame" she squealed "I...am...about... ". She screamed as she squirted in Flames mouth. Flame then licked his maw, "Man Ember I never you taste very sweet". Ember started to blush though she was down but not out. "Turn around Flame" demanded Ember. Flame turn around and start to mess with Flames Dragonhood. "Ah...Em...I" then Flame then felt something, Ember was sucking his Dragonhood. Flame new that she would want something in return so he inserted his two fingers into her slit. The fast she suck and faster is finger goes in and out. Then Ember stopped and asked "Will you but yourself inside of me.". Flame then stopped and said "You didn't really need to ask that" and so he turns back around until his dragonhood was facing Embers slit and his faces facing hers. He did want to make sure that she was ready. "You ready for this my love.'' he ask. Ember just whispered into his ear "Let me have it.". Those were the final three words that Flame wanted to hear. So he inserted his dragonhood into her slit at a slow pace. Embers moan grow louder and more sweeter every thrust. "Fl...Flame...go...a...a..little...fast...fasterrrrr...ahhhg." Flame did want Ember wanted.

As Flame went faster and faster, and then he felt something coming and so was Ember. "Ember...I...am...about tooooooo!"

"So...am...IIIIIIIIIIIII! EYEEEE!" Both Flame and Ember screamed each others name while both of their jucies collided in Embers' slit. When it was finish, Flame just laid on Ember and both of them were about to fall asleep.

"Do you love Flame?" ask Ember

Flame then responded " I will always love you with all of my heart.

After Flame said that both Flame and Ember feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: I do not own any of the Spyro characters except for my own. After I saw the result on chapter 4. I have decided to move on so I hope chapter 5 is better then chapter 4. Please let me know if you like the story so far.**

Chapter 5: Darkness Passes on

* * *

After Flame and Ember had some quality time alone they had decided to leave Warfang and go back to their old home for their honeymoon, Spyro understands the all hope to see each other again some day. On the next, Spyro decided that it would be better to mate now then later. He told Cynder that he wanted to mate with her right now. She was happy about his choice and they mated on that night. 3 weeks after the passion night, Cynder was pregnant and after a fews days she layed only one egg. Both Cynder and Spyro were excited each time a day passes because they can't wait to become parents.

Spyro got up one night and went to the kitchen to grab a snack, and then go back to sleep. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared in front of Spyro, and out came a dragon. At first Spyro didn't know who it was, and as a response he went into his battle stands. "Stand down, Spyro" said the dragon "Its only me". Spyro then stand down and notice that it was the chronicler but even better the chronicler was his old friend Ignites. At first Spyro thought that Ignites was coming to see them for a little bit, but from then look on his face, it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Spyro, do you remember the darkness that you carry inside of you?" asked Ignites hoping Spyro knows what he is talking about. Spyro just looked at Ignites with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, and I rather not talk about it, but why".

Ignites wanted to tell Spyro but, he didn't want to upset him, but he had to, so after he took a deep breath. "Spyro, I wish I was just here to see you but I am not, I am here to warn you." Spyro was even more confused then before, so confused that he did really know what to say.

"I don't understand" he said with a comfused look on his face. "What do you mean by warn me, is there a new enemy coming, has Malefor come back, which I doubt that would happen, what is it.". Ignites then replied as calm has he could. "Spyro, through the years of peace, you have protected us. Now there is a new threat that is coming. Your child will be born with your darkness, only far worse.". Spyro was in shocked about what his old friend had told him. "Well thats just great, the last thing I want was this to happen. So, how can I prevent this from happening.".

Ignites didn't want to answer that question, but if he didn't he knows that Spyro would kill his own child if this happens. "There is no stoping it, but you can teach him or her how to control it, but for now do not, and I mean do not let no one do anything, that can make him angry or worse furious.". After warning Spyro about what was going to happen, Ignites then opened the portal to where he was from and left.

Instead of getting a snack, Spyro rushed over to Cynder to warn the same thing that Ignites warned him about. As he went into the room, he notice that it was dark, and quite...to quit.

"Cynder" he yelled hoping that she would answer him. But there wasn't a sound, all he heard were tiny footsteps. "Cynder, if you are trying to scare me...you know its not going to work".

Cynder has been trying to scare Spyro since after the battle against the Dark Master and only succeeded once.

What Spyro doesn't know is that Cynder is hiding under her bed, acting like she was scared of something. Spyro then rushed over to her to see what was going on. Cynder then saw a hatchling getting ready (thats their son) to jump on Spyro. Cynder then began to smile, but Spyro was wondering why. Then the hatchling jumped out of hiding and landed on Spyro and hissed at him. This however, scared the daylights of Spyro and was about to throw him off. "Spyro don't'' Cynder shouted as soon as Spyro was about to throw the hatchling.

"Cynder, that was not funny." said Spyro as he put the hatchling down. "Sure it was, and that was our son''. Spyro was shocked to here that the hatchling that scared him was their child.

When Cynder turn on the lights it revealed the childs color. The hatchlings body looks like Cynders only different was that he had the tail blade that matches Spyro, it has a light gray color mixed with a pale black color, the underbelly was like a nice pinkish red like Cynders and has 2 rows of skulls on its chest, and finally a nice orange and red wing membrane.

"So, boy or girl" asked Spyro as Cynder picked the youngling up and started to look. "Its a boy, Spyro" said Cynder "and what do you think we should name him."

Spyro thought for a second and then had an idea. "How about, Spookia, meaning scary and kind.". Cynder just looked at him funny. "Do you think that the other dragons would make fun of him". Spyro knew that she had a good point. "Cynder, the Chronicler told me that I can't let anything or anyone do something that would make him frustrated because he has my darkness.". Spyro explained everything in what he meant in his darkness was past on. So as a result, Cynder agreed with name but they don't want him getting upset by it or get made fun off it so they nicked named him Spooks, and Spyro told Cynder and she was very surprised. Why? Because Spooks is a Ghost Dragon and their son was the last of their kind. As so they thought.

**Author: I hope this is better then the last chapter if I get enough views (5) readers (20) and at least another review (as long it would not upset me). So I hope you like this Chapter. **

**So do you think Spooks is the Last Ghost Dragon and what elemental power do you think he should have? answer on the Review the top 3 will be his elements. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: I do not own any of the characters except for my own OCs. Things are looking good as long as you guys enjoy the story I am happy to continue, If you have anything to say about it please let me know. It took me 9 years to get out of my fear of making a story and publishing it. Now I am ask you this, if you want me to write a chapter with your character please let me know and tell me about that character, and I'll make sure that you get the created. Its open for every one, and when this book is done, I'll also do it in other languages so that everyone can read it, pleases I can't do this alone. If you guys from any place, any country, and any city or state like to help...Its open. And now Chapter 6, I though about it and I said lets see how Charter is doing and so here, this chapter will focus on Charter and his plan to get rid of Spyro**

Chapter 6

* * *

Its been 5 years since Spooks was born, though Spyro still keeps a close eye on him, to make sure that his son doesn't get mad at something. Cynder has been taking Spooks to different places that she and Spyro like and thought that he would like it also. Everything was great and there was nothing to worry about and everyone was happy, all except one dragon.

His name was Charter and he hates Spyro, they use to be good friends until he heard about what happened to his real father. He then attack Warfang in search to destroy Spyro, but was caught and was kicked out just like the Dark Master. He then went to Spyros old enemy Red for training so that he could defeat Spyro and destroy everything he cares and loves. He almost did until Ignites who is the new Chronicler, saved them and banished Red, and the he fled. Full of anger and hatred he swore that he will get his revenge.

One gloomy night, Charter was thinking about how he could possible revive his father and free Red, and also destroy Spyro for what he had done. "This is an outrage." he said with anger in his heart. " All I want was to train in order to get rid of Spyro, and I was so close to do it with a little help with Red, but he humiliates me by losing the fight against an old bluish dragon. Thanks to that fool, I am left with no one to help me, get rid of the annoying pest Spyro and his lovely wife Cynder. Father I will get your revenge and I will not stop until Spyros' Blood is spilling at my feet! I will not stop until I free you from you miserable prison, and I will not stop until every single dragon that Spyro cares about is long gone, you hear me GONE!.".

As soon as he was finish he then heard footsteps, and then an familiar voice started to call his name. "My Son.". it said and then shining a light to show Charter the way. He then followed and saw his fathers face. "Charter, for trusting Red, I tend to agree with that of your anger and frustration, but do not under estimate the purple dragon." said Malefor as he saw Charter bowing down before him.

Malefor then took a breath "Son…Spyro and Cynder have a son now and I want that hatchling and I want both Spyro and Cynder alive first.". Charter was shock and started to question his father. "Why? would you want a little hatchling and both Spyro and Cynder alive?"

"Because" he replied "Their son has a dark energy that is far worse then even Spyros and we can use that darkness to control all of Avalar and destroy anyone who gets into our way and we can call him our own and rule this as Father and Son."

Charter though that was a great idea and quickly got ready, but… he knows he can't do it alone. "Father, I need an army of something that can take these guys out with out any problems"

Malefor then pointed at a map were it said Wyvern Pillage. "Wyverns, vary aggressive pirate dragons, and they worked for me and they rule a small empire. The also hate Spyro because I promise the King that he would marry Cynder when the war was over. But thanks to Spyro, he wanted to help but the apes sealed there exit and entrance so that they wouldn't interrupt Gauls plan. But now you can do them a favor, by showing them that you Charter THE SON OF THE DARK MASTER, SHOULD LEAD THEM TO WARFANG AND TAKE ONLY SPYRO AND CYNDER AS PRISONERS AND USING THEIR SON TO DESTROY THEM, AND USE THE REST OF THE ENERGY TO RELEASE ME, MALEFOR THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE WORLD!"

"YESSSSS! I won't let you down father." said Charter as he starts to head up to the Wyvern Pillage to make a treaty. _Watch out Spyro and Cynder because your son is who I am coming after when he hits is 6th birthday_ he said to himself and then disappeared but little did he know that a dragon was watching them and she then started to head towards Warfang. "I know you guys hates Wyverns but I have to warn you guys about Charter and Malefors plan to take over the world.

* * *

**Author: while Charter be able to convince the Wyverns to join his quest and who is this Wyvern that is going to warn the city about his plot to rule the world. Find out when the chapter 7 hits the air. Like I said if you would your character to be in the next chapter then let me know, I might not get focus on him or her but that character will help Spooks on his journey **


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: I do not own any of the Spyro characters except for my own OC's. So far I am very happy for what I am seeing at the views, having 80 visitors yesterday had really pumped me up to get this chapter ready. So keep it up.**

Chapter 7

* * *

Spyro got up early that morning to get ready to do his morning patrols, and then head home to train Spooks the elements that he was born with. Spooks is now 6 years old and his wing membrane went from an orange and red color to a nice mixture of light and plane orange. While Spyro was getting something quick to eat, Spooks was getting ready to jump on him. He then quickly used his camouflage power to hid himself so that he wouldn't get caught. Just right before he was about to roar at Spyro. The purple dragon sensed someone was behind him, turned around and was about to smack Spooks in the face with his tail. Spooks moved out of the way before blade went towards his horn and then tried to punch Spyro in the stomach, but again Spyro moves around and hits Spooks on his back with his paw. Spooks then move out of camo mode and tried to at least make one hit on Spyro, but only got deflected every single time.

It lasted only a half hour until Cynder calls it off. "Well, done my son" said Spyro very proudly "the thing is that you need to know that attacking your enemy with your ability to turn invisible will not always work on an enemy that can sense that someone is behind them.". Spooks just looked down in disappointment, like he didn't do his best to at least make a mark. "Do worry" said Cynder with a cheerful voice "you'll get him some day, you just can't give up, now go up and get washed.". Spooks then smile a little because he knows that Cynder was right. "Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind." he said full confidence "Watch out dad, some day, I'll get you.". He then ran upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Spyro just smile as he watch his son getting ready for bath.

Cynder then walked up to Spyro hoping that he would take a break for at least enough time to spend with Spooks and get to know each other. "Spyro, I think you need to ask the guardians if you can take a break with your morning patrols for at least for a few weeks." Spyro turns towards Cynder and then started to kiss her with deep passion. "Cynder" he said with a calm voice " I was going to do my last patrol today, but I will ask them if that is possible.". Before Cynder could say something, Spyro had already left the house, and headed towards the temple.

As soon as Spyro arrive the Temple, he notices a letter from Cerea, Terradors sister that was kicked out of Warfang. While he was reading it Spooks then landed behind him and was about to hit Spyro but decided that he wanted to talk to him instead. He then walk up to him. "What are you reading, I though mom told you not to go through peoples letters.". Spyro saw that Spooks was right next to him though he does really now why he is hear. "What are you doing here?" ask Spyro who was a little upset he is with him and not with Cynder.

"Mom, said it would be go for me to meet the 3 guardians so that when I turn 7, my training would be less stressful for me.". Spyro just smile, think that Cynder would do anything to get Spooks to learn his skill faster, including how to doge while flying. "Alright, I'll let this one go since this is your mothers wish.". Spooks was happy that Spyro was letting him in the temple, though Spyro knows he has to explain to the guardians why Spooks is with him during this hour.

The guardians were waiting at the end of the hallway, though they didn't know why Spyro brought his son Spooks with him. "My, my Spooks you are getting bigger and bolder every year." said Volteer who was very glad to have finally meet Spooks for the first time. "Indeed Volteer, I have dreamed of you coming to this temple for your first time." said Terrador. Cyril was also glad to see Spooks but want to know why Spyro had brought him with him, because he knows that Spooks is only 6 years old and he has to be 7 in order to taking training school. "So Spyro" said Cyril while he is look at Spooks " Why did you bring Spooks here in the temple?". Spyro then took a deep breath and said "You may not think so but, I want to know if its fine if my son can take lessons today.". All the guardians were surprised even Spooks. Spyro then continued " I would also like a break from Morning Patrols for at least a month, so that me and my son can, you know do what Father and Son do.". Terradore didn't know if that was a good idea, especially since Spooks is a year younger then the other young dragons in training but, after thinking about it they though it was a good idea to let Spooks join the rest for the first day of training. Terrador then answered "All right Spyro you have a deal, you son Spooks first class will start tomorrow morning, and you may have your monthly brake.". "Thanks Terra, ah'' said Spooks as he was trying to remember there names.

"Terrador, the Yellow one is Volteer, and the Blue one Cyril" responded Terrador.

As Spyro and Spooks were about to walk out of the temple, Spyro then remember something. "Oh by the way Terrador, here is a letter from your sister Cerea."

"Thank you Spyro, now hurry you might want to enjoy you break." said Terrador

When they got home, Spyro told Cynder not only he got his break for the month but he was able to convince them to let Spooks in for class training tomorrow morning. "This is great Spyro news Spyro, you get your break, and Spooks can make new friends, well since he has been in the house for almost 5 years.". Spyro was glad that Cynder liked the idea that Spooks is getting classes early.

As the days go by instead of training, Spyro just took Spooks to the place were both he and Cynder enjoyed watching the stars. As the sun goes down, the stars then start to show up. "Wow" said Spooks "This...this is amazing dad.". Spyro just smiled knowing that his son really joys it. "You know Spooks...there is a dragon called the Chronicler".

"The who?" said Spooks with a confused look.

"Well, the Chronicler is a dragon who knows everything, and its his job to try his best to help the hero find his path, or he can show you, the future, though I rather not ask about that. This dragon is very, and I mean very wise. He...or she would answer any question. Here's the thing, if that dragon reaches his limit he will choice a dragon spirit to take his or her place.". Spooks was amazed about what Spyro said about the Chronicler.

"We better head home, don't forget you have school tomorrow.". And so Spyro and Spooks start to head home but they didn't know that someone was following them. _That must be the dragon who single handedly, defeated the Dark Master along with a helper_ the dragon said to itself _maybe if I keep following those two...they can lead me to Warfang and I can warn the guardians about Charter_. So, the Wyvern followed them very silently, so that it wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**Author: Hey**

**?: Ah hi**

**Author: mind giving me a lift because Spyro and Spooks left me hear by mistake**

**?: Sure, were are you heading **

**Author: Warfang, and I'll show you the way.**

**?: Really, thanks wants your name**

**Author: Sorry, I can't tell you that but what's yours**

**?: Its...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author: There it is, WarFang.**

**?: Thanks, and thank you for your help.**

**Author: I hope you have a good day.**

**Guard: Who goes there, and Wyverns are not aloud in here.**

**?: Please I need to warn Spyro and Cynder about a great evil**

**Guard: In that case come in, but I got my eye on you**

**Warning: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's.**

Chapter 8

* * *

As the night goes on the mysterious Wyvern went into Warfang and decided that she need to find a place to sleep, but since the dragons do not like the Wyverns and the moles are dead scared of them, she decided to find an abandon house that us to be the house were Malefor use to live in back when he was young. _This will do _she said to herself as she makes herself at home and then lays down and falls asleep.

As the sun rises, Cynder went into Spooks room to wake him up so that he can get ready for school. "Spooks, its time for you to get up, you got school.". Spooks start to wake up, he was half awake and half asleep but that quickly changed as soon as he went down stairs. "Morning mom, dad sleep well." Spyro smile and then said "Yes your mother and I slept very well and you?''

"Same here." said Spooks with a smile on his face. As soon as Spooks was done with his meal, he then immediately went up to his room so that he can get ready for his first day of school. "You ready?" said Spyro as he gets himself ready to drop Spooks off to his first day of school.

Spooks just nodded with a smile and that was a good sign for Spyro to take. "Alright, say good bye to your mom, and we'll head to the Temple.". Cynder smiled as she walks up to Spooks and kisses his head. "Now, show them what you have learned during your training with your good father.". Spooks then nodded and then both he and Spyro started heading towards the temple.

While they were heading to the Temple, the three guardians Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer are waiting for him with excitement, because Spooks is the first dragon to be aloud to come to class at age 6. But, they weren't the only ones waiting for Spyro. Flame and Ember are waiting at the entrance of the Temple because they had to drop their daughter off, and when they heard that Spyro and his son was coming, they couldn't help but to stay for a little while to see there old friend again.

As Spyro and Spooks arrive Ember just screamed and pounced on him. "Don't you know how to say hi with out, jumping onto someone." said Spyro as he look at his son hoping that he wasn't embarrassed about a girl dragon jumping on him. "Um, who are you?" questioned Spooks since he had never seen a pink or a red dragon before. Spyro just blushed a little after feeling embarrassed when Ember jumped on him. "First off Spooks, this is Ember and her husband Flame they are my old friends back when I was Young." he explain and then turned to Ember " and second off, would you please… get off of me.". Flame and Spooks just laughed, and Spyro was surprised because he had ever heard his son laugh before, especial at the one who jumps on him a lot.

Ember then got off of Spyro so that he can get up, Ember was curious about the new hatchling. "So who is this nice looking hatchling?" asked Ember with a smile. Spooks wanted to say something but he was a bit shy, and didn't want to say his name. "This is Spooks, my only son." said Spyro "I am letting my son take class early, so that he can learn new things.". Flame and Ember just looked at each other, but then they understand that Spyro had thought everything he knows…now it's the guardians turn to teach Spooks everything that they know.

"O.K Spooks you have fun and have a week of school. Remember, you'll be here every week except for the weekends, and that's when either me or your mom is picking you up…K…". Spooks nodded and walked with the guardians to his room.

"So you guys want to hang out for a little while, I'm sure that Cynder and I would love to have some company?". With excitement Flame and Ember agreed to come with Spyro to hang out until the week is over.

Meanwhile, in the temple Terrador was showing Spooks around, where the training room was, the restrooms, the room where they eat, and were he will spend the night during the week. "And this is were you will sleep, you will also have a room mate which is hear in this room, but a little shy about taking the class.". Spooks just looked at Terrador and then just smiled. "Don't worry Terrador, I'm sure we can get along just fine" said Spooks as he walks in the room, looking around just to get the idea of were everything is and were it belongs. All of a sudden he sees a picture of a big Red dragon, in the middle of the three guardians. "Hey um, , um, who's that.". Terrador was surprised he called him Mr. but didn't mind it at all. "First of all, just call me Terrador k. Second off, that dragon was our good old friend Ignites. He was the one who makes sure that no one loses hope, he helped your father cross the belt of fire, but with the price of his life. So, after he passed away, and when your mother and father returned, we agreed to build a statue in his honor for helping us.". Spooks then wanted to meet this Ignites but after Terrador told him what happened, he started to feel sorry for what happened. "Look, I'm sorry about happened butt..". Terrador just put a claw on Spooks mouth "No need to be sorry, he did what he did to help your father and your mother save WarFang.". After he was do talk Terrador decided to let Spooks hang around for a little bit, while he gets ready for class.

Spooks then sensed something like, there was another dragon that was hiding in the corner. Spooks then approach to the dragon very carefully, do to that the dragon was very shy. "Hello'' said Spooks hoping that the dragon wasn't to shy to talk to him. "H..he..hell..hello" the dragon said. The voice of the dragon was a female who has never been anywhere in the world. "Are you feeling ok, I mean…if there is anything I can do for you.". The female just shook her head no, and after a deep breath she came out of the shadows and Spooks mined just blown because of how beautiful she was. "Wow…I mean…your beautiful…My name is Spookia but please don't tell dad he hates it when people call me that and my real name is Spooks.". The dragon just giggled and Spooks just blushed. "Your funny…and my name is Sribra."

"Sribrea" questioned Spooks.

"Sribra with out the e." answer Sribra and then giggled a little.

With that they quickly became friends and Sribra told Spooks that her parents said that she was half ghost and half regular and that she had the power to sense Ghost Dragons and see things that are invisible. Which she quickly figured out that Spooks was indeed a Ghost Dragon. "That's amazing Srib can I just call you Srib.". She just looked at him like she didn't like it. "I'll take that as a no, anyway so your parents are Flame and Ember.". Sribra looked a little confuse for a moment "Yeah so". Spooks took a deep breath and spoke "Well, Spyro and Cynder are my parents and they are a friend of your parents.". They both cheered with excitement in them like they had ended the war. As they were done talking Volteer came in their room. "Spooks and Sribra I see you two have met. Its time for your training today.". The two of them got ready and they walked to the class room side by side and sat next to each other.

**Author: Sorry it took so long for me to get this ready, the next few weeks I will be working on the next chapter but it will be a few days cause of Break, and school work.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: I do not own any of the charactures except my own OC's. Sorry that it took so long i had a hard time getting it ready plus i was working on homework so, I hope this chapter is good. Enjoy.**

Meanwhile, Charter was having trouble find the village that the Wyverns lived in all those years. After searching for almost a full year, he then started having doubts about his fathers' directions. "For the love of dragon, were are they.", complained Charter "Father I hope that  
you didn't give me the wrong directions, or maybe they are now extinct no thanks to that purple dragon Spyro.". As soon as he was done bickering to himself, Scar then lands in front of him and bow down before him. "Well what took you so long?", said Charter with a grin on his face. Scar was scared because he knows what happens to traitors into their culture. He heard rumors that if Charter finds out that Scar is a traitor he will hunt him down and destroy everything he loves.

Scar took deep breath and said " well you see your highness I was already in the culture and we agreed to be your allies and we just can't wait to get rid of Spyro.". Charter didn't believe him though he wanted to but he didn't and so he believe him for now.

You see, scar made a promise that he will find and protect the last ghost dragon and he will not stop until he find him or her and explains what Charter is up to. He also told the king of the tribe, if it was fine with him...making an alliance with Spyro if he agrees to help protect the last ghost dragon.

" Anyways, I have a new mission for you my dear assassin," said Charter with a wicked smile" I want you to go to Warfang, find Spyro, and bring him to me... alive".

" As you wish my glorious leader." said Scar as he took off very fast. So fast the Charter didn't warn, but he figures that scar knows what happens if he betrays him.

As the day went by Warrant, Spooks is best friend Sribra were getting ready for bed. "So how was your day with Terrador?" asked Sribra with a smile on her face. " oh you know the usual do forty push ups here, do jumping jacks over there, it's all about exercise with him.". Sribra just laugh because of how it is exhausted he sounded. Although, she can't blame him she felt pretty exhausted after his class today. " and then we played a little friendly game of dodgeball all of us verses , and he would always win.". Both Spooks and Sribra both talked about their day and how much fun they had in the first day off, training class. Plus, senses was the first day of training class all the Guardians said they can have the day off the rest of the students needs to be in class on time.

While Spooks and Sribra were having the time of there life, Spyro and Cynder were the enjoying their days together. Flame did the cooking...with a little help from Ember. After four days have passed, both Spyro and Flame went back to the temple to pick up Spooks and Sribra. As they arrived at the temple, Spooks and Sribra were waiting by the door with a smile of happiness and Spyro knew that Spooks had made a new friend and had a great time of his life. Though what he didn't know was that he was being followed by Scar. He wanted to kill Spyro for his master, but he made a deal with his king and queen, that he would ask him and his wife Cynder, if they could be allies in order to help protect the last of the Ghost Dragon, but first all he wants to know is, who is the last ghost Dragon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it took so long for me to get this done, but thanks to a friend of mine from school I was able to get this chapter done. Warning for those that its your first time I do not own any of the Spyro characters except for my own characters (see list on profile)**

* * *

Chapter 1o

As the day went by, the four dragons were on their way home while both Cynder and Ember were getting ready for the Spyro and the others to come home, but then they heard a knock on the door as Ember opened the door and what they saw was something they know they shouldn't have let in. As soon as Spyro dropped Flame and Sribra home which was just only 7 miles from their house, they started to head home then as soon as he opened the door he saw a Wyvern having a knife towards Cynders neck like he was going to stab her there. "LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER," demanded Spyro who was ready to attack him. Scar just dropped the knife and let her go but didn't move.

" I know you wouldn't let this dragons life go to waste" he said while he puts his pocket and then moved up to Spyro with a grin and showed him a scratch mark that was left by Charter in order to show him that he works for him. Spyro then was about to attack him but the wyvern didn't get into his battle stands instead he backs down and gives him a present for him. Spyro then check to make sure that it wasn't a trap, though instead it was a message crystal. As the crystal started light up it was actually a video of the past. "You see,'' said Scar " My name is Scar one of the soldiers of the culture, and this is what our town use to look like.". He then pointed to his culture before they were even living in the town. "This is what use to be known as the ghost ally, a place were the legendary species.".

"Don't think I've heard about this legend before." said Spook with a rude voice, though Cynder want to hit him but she was to frighten to do so.

"Anyways, they were nice enough to help us, they gave us a home, food, everything, until Malefor or what you call the Dark Master, convinced my culture to join him, but the ghost dragons didn't. Then a civil war broke out, and when it was over only two servived. You see we had been allies with Malefor for a long time. From the start of the war to right now."

Spyro just gave him a look that told him that he doesn't want to help with what ever is going on. " So, I was nice enough to warn you about something and tell you another legend."

Scar stopped to take breath or two " Spyro you remember Charter right?". Spyro nodded but didn't really wanted to talk about him, but Scar continued explaining to him about how Malefor had returned, but is still in the other realm and that they are after both the Last Ghost Dragon and their son. "Legend has it that being a ghost dragon is a blessing and a curse, why? Two reasons, one being a ghost dragon, they have incredible power only what they say, the legendary purple dragon and another ghost dragon can sense their presents. Plus, I talked to the King and Queen and with your permission, we were wondering if we can be allies. Not friends…allies.".

Spyro thought about it for a second or three and then said with a calm voice not trying to get mad "I agree but, in one favor and listen carefully." Scar listen to what Spyro wanted to say "Do not treat my family or friends again period. Or I'll have to tell the guardians about what happened and trust me I'm sure that they will punish you.". Scar understands what Spyro meant but then he saw a hatchling and went up to him.

Spooks was scared and wanted to show him what he learned but instead he just turned invisible hoping that Scar wouldn't see him. He was right but, only for a short time, he then turn around and used a special magic that allow him to see ghost dragons hiding.

Cynder didn't know what Scar was doing though wanted to question him. "What do you think you're doing?" snapped Cynder. Spyro had know clue but he knows that Scar was telling the truth, he can sense Spooks in front of him but what he didn't know was that Scar was standing in front of Spooks and then just tapped him in the head revealing himself. Spyro was confused at first at the sight that Scar was about to find him in about the same time that he had when Spooks was trying ambush him.

Spooks were scared out of his scales because Scar was able to find him. "Stay back, I'll hurt you like you never seen me before," said Spooks trying to be brave. Scar just smiled and then started to head towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to tell my culture the good news.". Cynder and Spyro didn't know what he was talking about other then the agreement of being allies. "What" said Spyro hoping that he'll stop for a moment to talk for a second? "I never got your name." Scar just smiled and then said " The name is Scariety, but others call me Scar. "After he was done talking he then flow to the sky before the sun came up.

Cynder ran to Spooks to make sure that he was ok and nothing bad had happened to him. While she was doing that Spyro was thinking about if he was right about Charter and that Malefor was returning. Still he must warn the guardians the same information as Scar gave to him, but he also has to tell them he made an agreement to be an ally to the Wyverns. Though times are different but, he doesn't know how they would react.


End file.
